


The Concept of Family

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pointless, Post series finale, Quintis - Freeform, i dont know, still not entirely sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Just a short (and somewhat pointless) drabble about Happy and Toby's struggles after the disaster of a series finale.Quintis one-shot.





	The Concept of Family

_ We’ll always have each other _ , he reminded her in their moments of heartache, in between the ones of strength and the mutual will to move forward. 

_ We still have each other _ , she reminded him when four people couldn’t spell out f-a-m-i-l-y like six did. 

And they did. They had support to fall back on after nostalgia knocked them down like a heavyweight champion. 

The idea of adopting seemed less appealing without being able to share the news in the garage with everyone. But it was the only thing they had to cling onto anymore. They needed the idea of a family. For Toby and Happy, their baby was everything. The three of them  _ together _ was everything.

She didn’t need a backup plan in case things went south. He didn’t need his addiction to fuel his veins. And despite Scorpion’s crash and burn, they made it out of the fire. He dampened her raging flames and she cooled his searing pain. 

“I can’t lose you, too.”

“I will always be here for you, Happy. Nothing will ever take me away from you.”

Familial love was strong. Like Happy and Toby spending time at Sylvester’s apartment after the disaster to make sure he actually  _ slept _ . Like Cabe texting Toby a question about the location of his favorite coffee mug that resulted daily communication between the two. 

But the love that bonded two people, wrapped an eternity around their souls, was stronger. Team Quinn-Curtis would always come out on top. Even though  _ some _ couples didn’t know how to sort out their issues, Happy and Toby had practice with picking up the pieces.

“You’re the only family I’ve got, doc.”

“You and this baby are the only thing that matter, Hap.” 

There was a hole in their lives. A hole where rooftop movie nights should’ve been. A hole where family-style Italian dinners and after near-death cases followed by Kovelsky’s takeout should’ve been. 

But Happy and Toby had each other. Between just the two of them, they had more love than most people would experience in entire lifetimes. When the storm turned into a raging cyclone, they’d be there. And when the world turned upside down, they’d be there.

They had their new baby, too. They funneled all of their energy into bringing their dream to life. Their baby was their central point. Their baby kept them optimistic and even a little hopeful about the future. 

And with their baby, they could start their family over again.


End file.
